


Predbožična nočna mora

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	Predbožična nočna mora

19.12.1996

Snežilo je že skoraj dva dni in potke okrog Bradavičarke so bile popolnoma prekrite s svežim, težkim snegom. Jezero je bilo napol zamrznjeno; tu in tam je na površje priplavala orjaška sipa, preden se je spet potopila proti toplejši vodi na dnu. Občasno je bilo na jezerski površini videti povodne ljudi, ki so s trizobi tolkli ledene plošče in se z zdrobljenim ledom vračali v svoja domovanja. Bržkone so potrebovali zaloge ledu za božično zabavo. 

Okolica Bradavičarke je bila zavita v spokojno tišino in edini zvok, ki ga je bilo trenutno moč slišati, je bilo prasketanje ognja v kaminu spolzgadovske dnevne sobe.

Spolzgadovski prostori so se sicer nahajali pod zemljo, v nekdanjih grajskih ječah, vendar Spolzgadovci vseeno niso pogrešali stika z zunanjim svetom. Na kamnito steno njihove dnevne sobe je bilo mogoče pričarati popolno kopijo najvišjega okna iz Severnega stolpa. Z razgledom vred.

Draco Malfoy je udobno zleknjen na kavču iz zelenega žameta zamišljeno opazoval ples snežink. Če ponoči ne bo nehalo, bo zadnji predbožični obisk Merjascoveene zagotovo odpovedan.

'Boš?' je vprašala Gatka in pomahala z vrečko medenjakov.

'Finite!' Draco je zamahnil s palico in urok za prikazovanje zunanjega sveta je bil prekinjen.

'Upam, da jih nisi vzela s smrečice?' je strogo vprašal.

Draco se je odločil, da bo letos varoval sleherni obesek, bonbon in medenjak na spolzgadovski smrečici. Lani so požrli vse sladkarije in razbili polovico okraskov. Tokrat je okraševanje potekalo pod njegovim vodstvom in Draco je poznal natančne koordinate vsakega okraska posebej.

'Sem,' je pritrdila Gatka in takoj dodala, 'ampak ne z naše!'

'Kje so vsi?' se je s kavča oglasil Harry, ki se je malo prej prebudil.

'Pri Drznvraanovcih,' je odvrnila Gatka. 'Tudi jaz grem tja.'

Zadnji teden pred božičnimi počitnicami je vsak dan v tednu en dom priredil zabavo, v petek pa naj bi imeli imeli skupno pri Treh metlah. Prejšnji dan so bili gostitelji Gryfondomovci.

'Jaz ne morem,' je zastokal Harry in se obrnil proti naslonjalu kavča. 'Dovolj imam! Tisti Finnigan ni normalen … Whiskey golta, kot da bi pil bučni sok. Če me ne bi rešil Weasley …'

'Oprosti, _kdo_ te je rešil?!' je vzrojil Draco. 'Če ne bi bilo mene in Grangerjeve bi zdaj v najboljšem primeru oba z Weasleyem ležala na tleh gryfondomske kopalnice, če ne celo pri Madam Pomfrey.'

'Spet pretiravaš, Draco,' se je nasmehnil Harry in se počasi pretegnil. 'Raje mi povej, kdaj dobim svoje darilo?'

'Takrat, ko bo čas za darila,' ga je zavrnil Draco.

'Dostava na dom torej? A lahko do takrat dobim kaj drugega,' je izzivalno vprašal Harry in potegnil Draca k sebi.

'Ali to pomeni, da tudi jaz ne bom mogel na zabavo?' je nedolžno vprašal Draco.

Gatka je zavila z očmi. 'Vidim, da je skrajni čas, da grem.'

........

Draco je imel z izbiro primernega darila precej težav in upal je, da jih ima tudi Harry. Ni lahko najti darila za razvajenega edinčka in resnici na ljubo sta v to kategorijo sodila oba s Harryjem.

To je bilo popolnoma jasno že vse od njunega prvega srečanja v trgovini s plašči madam Malkin.

'Ne vem, zakaj prvi letniki ne smemo imeti svojih metel,' se je takrat med pomerjanjem zdolgočaseno pritoževal Draco in Harry se je pri priči strinjal.

'Totalno bedasto pravilo! Jaz bi svojo najrajši pretihotapil.'

'A imaš tudi ti pravo dirkalno metlo?' je radovedno vprašal Draco.

'Seveda jo imam! Nimbusa!' je navdušeno izjavil Harry. 'Gotovo me bodo izbrali za iskalca našega doma. Tudi moj očka je bil iskalec. Najboljši,' je še ponosno pristavil.

'Jaz bi bil najrajši branilec,' je rekel Draco. 'Sicer pa ni pomembno, samo da pridem v ekipo, kar pa ne bo prevelik problem. Že od petega leta imam svoje igrišče in zasebnega trenerja. Že veš, v kateri dom boš šel?'

Harry je odkimal. 'Saj je vseeno. Samo da ni Drznvraan. Očka pravi, da Drznvraanovci cele dneve presedijo za knjigami. Baje, da so pravi piflarji.'

Nekaj trenutkov prej sta v trgovino stopila Harryjeva starša. 'Harry!' je zgroženo vzkliknila Lily Potter in se obrnila k Harryjevemu očetu. 'James, lepo sem ti rekla, da pred otrokom ne govori tako o Drznvraanovcih!'

Potem so Potterjevi zapustili trgovino in ko je Draco naslednjič videl Harryja, je ta sedel na stolu s klobukom Izbiruhom na glavi. Po nekaj sekundah tišine se je zaslišalo: 'Spolzgad!' in Harry se je z zadovoljnim nasmeškom na obrazu pridružil navdušenemu spolzgadovskemu omizju.

Kaj kmalu je postalo jasno, da je bil Harry rojen za najrazličnejše neumnosti. Povsod ga je bilo polno. V vsako sobano, skrinjo ali omaro na Bradavičarki je vtaknil svoj nos. Večina študentov bi pri tem že zdavnaj ostala vsaj brez te telesne pritikline, če že ne brez glave, Harry pa jo je vedno srečno odnesel. Draco si ni mogel kaj, da ne bi bil vsaj malce impresioniran nad Harryjevo sposobnostjo, da se je znal bolj ali manj uspešno izmazati prav iz vsakih težav. Ponavadi brez kazni. 

 

¨¨¨¨

Vrata splozgadovske skupne sobe so se sunkovito odprla.

Draco je nejevoljno zavzdihnil, izvil boke iz krčevitega objema Harryjevih stegen in pogledal čez naslonjalo kavča. 

'Prekleto,' je zamrmral Harry in se počasi dvignil nazaj v sedeč položaj. 'Zdravo, Goyle,' je čemerno pozdravil sošolca, ki se je že v naslednjem trenutku zviška vrgel na kavč, točno med Harryja in Draca. 'Kaj bo dobrega?'

'Nujno rabim pomoč!' je zadihano izjavil Goyle in iz žepa izvlekel dve škatlici. 'Padmi sem kupil dve darili in zdaj se ne morem odločiti, katero naj ji dam!'

'In ti ni padlo v glavo, da bi vprašal, _preden_ si kupil obe?' je resno vprašal Draco. Goyle ni bil kaj prida bister fant. Kako je uspelo Drznvraanovki zdržati z njim že več kot leto dni, je bila za Draca popolna uganka. Harry je nekoč rekel, da najbrž zato, ker Goyle svoje nezavidljivo nizke intelektualne sposobnosti očitno uspešno kompenzira z obupno romantično dušo. 

Goyle je zmedeno pogledal Harryja, ki se je pomirjujoče nasmehnil. 'Eno lahko shraniš za valentinovo.'

'Oh, točno!' je olajšano rekel Goyle. 'Ampak nujno moram vedeti, kaj je bolj primerno za božič.'

'No, pokaži svoje darove, Romeo!' je zdolgočaseno vzdihnil Draco.

Goyle je odprl dve škatlici. V prvi se je svetil par srebrnkastih uhanov z modrimi kamenčki, v drugi pa prstan z velikim kamnom.

Harry in Draco sta se spogledala. 

'Goyle …' je previdno začel Harry, saj se menda zavedaš, kaj si bo mislila, če ji boš dal prstan, a ne?'

Goyle je zmedeno skomignil z rameni. Ko se po nekaj dolgih trenutkih v njegovih velikih rjavih očeh še vedno ni zasvetilo razumevanje, se je Draco odkašljal in začel tiho mrmrati uvodne takte poročne koračnice.

'Oh!' je vzkliknil Goyle. 'Oh, pa res! Prstan za valentinovo torej!'

'Si prepričan?' je zaskrbljeno vprašal Harry. 

'Popolnoma!' je zatrdil Goyle in vstal. 'Poleg tega, da me je stal celo premoženje, sem tudi izgubil račun. Neelstinov je, vesta!'

'Neelstinov?!' je planil Draco. Le od kod Goylu denar, da si je lahko privoščil dva izdelka slavnega Neelstinovega nakita. Še njegov oče je mami samo enkrat v življenju kupil Neelstinovo ogrlico!

'Hvala za pomoč,' je še rekel Goyle in izginil iz sobe.

Lepa reč! Medtem ko so njegovi domnevno najbolj vsestransko nesposobni sošolci pri šestnajstih svojim dekletom kupovali najbolj prestižen nakit v čarovniškem svetu, on, Draco, še vedno ni imel pojma, kaj naj podari Harryju. Pred nekaj urami je sicer prejel paket od Dawca in Klawca z izdelki, ki bi utegnili zanimati Harryja, vendar še vedno ni pregledal njegove vsebine. V naročilu je zapisal, naj mu pošljejo nekaj, kar ima vsaj rahel pridih črne magije in je vsaj približno nelegalno … 

Da so Harryju delno legalne aktivnosti zelo pri srcu, je Draco spoznal v drugem letniku, ko se je Harry nenadoma spomnil, da bi bilo blazno kul najti legendarno Dvorano skrivnosti.

'Dvorana skrivnosti je mit, Harry,' je stvarno rekel Draco in se posvetil nalogi iz napojev. 'Rajši naredi nalogo, da ne bo profesor Raws spet znorel.'

'Pa saj jo je treba oddati šele v petek! Daj no! Ves čas stokaš, kak dolgčas je na šoli, ko ti nekdo ponudi nekaj zanimivega, pa hočeš delati _nalogo iz napojev_ …' 

Draco je zavzdihnil, odložil pero in pogledal Harryja, ki je veselo pomahal z Ravbarjevo karto v eni in s plaščem nevidnosti v drugi roki.

'No, prav. Ampak ne pričakuj, da se bom spet plazil po kakšni svinjariji, ki bi me hotela zadaviti, tako kot takrat, ko si hotel najti kamen modrosti … Resnično ne vem, od kod pobiraš te nemogoče ideje, Harry!'

Tisti večer Dvorane skrivnosti sicer nista našla, sta pa v kuhinji odkrila zalogo pravkar pečenih krofov. S pomočjo plašča nevidnosti sta prestrašila nekaj vilincev, ki niso mogli razumeti, zakaj se je pladenj s krofi nenadoma odločil zapustiti njihove prostore.

Na koncu je Draco moral priznati, da sta s Harryjem preživela večer veliko prijetneje, kot bi ga ob pisanju naloge iz napojev. 

 

¨¨¨¨

Na Dracovo veliko zadovoljstvo je bila zdaj dnevna soba spet prazna. Nižji letniki so že odšli domov, ker se niso smeli udeležiti petkove zabave, šesti in sedmi letniki pa so bili v Drznvraanu. Le redko se je zgodilo, da sta s Harryjem lahko nemoteno uživala le v medsebojni družbi.

Nekateri so prepričani, da ne more biti lepšega, kot če imaš fanta ne le v istem domu, pač pa celo v isti spalnici … Draco je bil mnenja, da ti ljudje nimajo pojma kaj govorijo. S Harryjem namreč nista imela niti trohice več zasebnosti kot 'mešani' parčki iz različnih domov. Kvečjemu je bilo vse skupaj še bolj frustrirajoče. Ponoči recimo, ko je bil Harry od Draca oddaljen ravno toliko, da se je slišalo njegovo dihanje … Živa agonija! 

Temu problemu se je odločil narediti konec Harry. In sicer ob najbolj nepravem trenutku. Nekje sredi marca, med uro napojev je Draco na svojem kolenu začutil roko, ki se je pomikala vedno višje.

'Harry!' je tiho siknil Draco. 'Daj mir!'

'Samo igraj zraven …' je zamrmral Harry.

Draco ga je zgroženo pogledal. Saj si ne upa … A že v naslednjem trenutku je Harry dvignil roko: 'Gospod profesor … Draco se grozno slabo počuti!'

Krasno!

Raws je stopil k njuni mizi in pogledal Draca, ki se je istočasno prijel za trebuh in glavo, nekajkrat teatralno vzdihnil in nemočno obvisel na robu mize. 'Vrti se mi …' je zastokal z glasom človeka, ki je že na pol poti v onostranstvo.

'Ne bo mogel sam po stopnicah,' je rekel Harry. 'Nekdo mora z njim …'

'Prav!' je hladno rekel Raws in se obrnil proti prvim klopem. 'Crabbe …'

'NE!!!' sta v en glas zavpila Draco in Harry.

Raws se je v trenutku zasukal in ju prebodel s sumničavim pogledom.

Nekaj si je bilo treba izmisliti! 'Harry ima neko zdravilo,' je negotovo začel Draco in nekaj glasov v razredu se je začelo pridušeno hihitati.

'… proti hipogrifski gripi' je previdno nadaljeval Harry.

'Najbrž sem se je nalezel od Harperja,' je zastokal Draco. Harper je že skoraj teden dni ležal v ambulanti.

Raws je nekaj morečih sekund strmel vanju, potem pa je milostno pomignil z roko, češ _spravita se mi izpred oči_. Oba sta se dobro zavedala, da kaj takega gotovo ne bi uspelo, če bi bila v kakem drugem domu.

'Potter in Malfoy,' je siknil Raws za njima, ko sta bila že skoraj pri vratih. 'Ko si bo Malfoy opomogel, mi napišita vsaj pol metra dolgo razpravo o tem Potterjevem zdravilu, s seznamom sestavin, analizo njihovega medsebojnega delovanja in z opazkami o stranskih učinkih!'

Z nalogo sta se mučila ves vikend, ampak za eno tistih redkih uric, ko sta lahko izkoristila prazno spolzgadovsko spalnico, se je vseeno splačalo. 

Draco se je nasmehnil ob spominu in se še dodatno zavil v odejo. Harry je že lep čas spal in zdaj bi bil primeren trenutek za pregled paketa iz Dawca in Klawca. A Dracu ni bilo niti najmanj pogodu, da bi moral vstati in se preseliti v ledenomrzlo spalnico. Paket bo pregledal jutri, po možnosti nekje, kamor Harry niti slučajno ne bi zašel. V knjižnici, recimo.

Zunaj je še vedno naletaval sneg, ogenj v kaminu je ugašal in soba z dvema spečima Spolzgadovcema se je počasi pogreznila v temo.

¨¨¨¨

Draco se je naslednjega dne namestil med Prepovedani oddelek in Oddelek za preučevanje zmajev, odprl paket in začel pregledovati vsebino.

Čisto na vrhu je ležala obupno stara knjiga s sumljivimi uroki. Dracu se je sicer zdela zanimiva, a podariti Harryju knjigo, bi bilo približno enako nesmiselno, kot če bi profesorju Rawsu poklonil vstopnico za recital Slatana Sharmeja … V paketu je bila še steklenička z vijoličastim napojem. Žal je že izgubila etiketo, tako da si ni mogel z njo prav tako nič pomagati.

Naslednja stvar, ki jo je Draco vzel v roke, je bil čuden predmet v obliki peščene ure. Na zgornjem delu so se svetile številke tekočega datuma: 20 12 1996. Številke se je dalo poljubno premetati v nove kombinacije. Najbrž je šlo za kakšen starinski koledar. Draco je pogledal listek zraven predmeta. Sredi prve besede je bilo črnilo popolnoma razmazano, sicer pa se je dalo prebrati: 'Ča.....sk, nova, izboljšana verzija.'

Morda bi to znalo biti zanimivo. Številke so v tistem trenutku kazale 20 12 1938. Draco je peščeno uro rahlo stresel. Za sekundo ali dve se je knjižnica divje zavrtela, nato pa je bilo spet vse kot prej. Oziroma, skoraj vse …

Police so bile zagotovo drugače razporejene kot pred nekaj trenutki. Na steni je visel koledar, ki ga prej prav gotovo ni bilo tam. Draco se mu je približal. Pod sliko precej nejevoljnega mlevnikona z rdečo kapo na glavi je pisalo: December, 1938. Peščena ura je bila torej neke vrste časovni stroj. Draco se je zadovoljno nasmehnil. Popolno darilo!

Nenadoma se je za njegovim hrbtom nekdo odkašljal. 

'Knjigo hočem!' je zahteval črnolas fant odločnega pogleda, ki ni mogel imeti več kot enajst let.

Draco je segel po prvi knjigi, ki mu je prišla pod roke.

Fant se je namrščil. 'Nisem mislil te!'

Draco je zavzdihnil. Zdaj res ni imel časa, da bi se ubadal z mularijo iz preteklosti. Čim prej se je želel vrniti v svoj čas. Čez pol ure je bil zmenjen s Harryjem, da skupaj odideta na zabavo k Trem metlam. 

'Mar zgledam kot knjižničarka?' je strogo vprašal fanta, ki se je medtem zazrl v naslov knjige.

'Ne,' je rekel fant in na obraz se mu je prikradel zloben nasmešek. 'Ona mi nikoli ne bi dala prepovedane knjige.' Potem se je obrnil in stekel iz knjižnice.

Draca je prvi trenutek obšel občutek slabe vesti, ki pa je zelo hitro minil. Koga briga, kakšne knjige je bral nek smrkavec leta 1938?!

Številke na uri je spremenil v pravi datum in jo stresel. Tako. Odlično! Zadovoljen sam s sabo, ker mu je končno uspelo najti pravo darilo, je Draco zapustil knjižnico.

¨¨¨

Ura je kazala nekaj čez sedmo in šolski hodniki so bili prazni. Draco je bil iz varnostnih razlogov še vedno ogrnjen v plašč nevidnosti. Nenadoma se je od nekod zaslišal zelo znan glas. Glas, ki ga je zagotovo zelo dobro poznal, a se je vseeno zdel malce čuden … Draco se je za trenutek ustavil na stopnišču in se ozrl v smeri, od koder je glas prihajal. Po hodniku sta hiteli dve postavi; ena je pripadala profesorju Rawsu, druga pa … Draco je obnemel. To je bil vendar ON! Kako hudiča je bilo to možno?! Najbrž je zavrtel uro malce premalo nazaj ali naprej in je tole, kar se dogaja zdaj, tehnično še preteklost ali prihodnost … A zakaj bi se s profesorjem Rawsom sprehajal po hodnikih drugega nadstropja?

Ne da bi razmišljal, se je pognal proti učilnici, kamor sta stopila Raws in Nekdo-ki-naj-bi-bil-Draco. A očitno Draco ni bil edini, ki ga je zanimalo, kaj se dogaja za zaprtimi vrati. Poleg njega je pred učilnico obstal še en par čevljev. Samo to. Torej je pred vrati prisluškovala še ena oseba, zavita v plašč nevidnosti. 

Harry! Samo Harry ima plašč nevidnosti in samo Harry nikoli ne pomisli na take malenkosti kot je ta, da se je treba v plašč nevidnosti zaviti _cel_ , ker drugače nima nobenega smisla … Draco je že hotel sneti plašč in olajšano poklicati Harryjevo ime, a si je v trenutku premislil. Zakaj bi Harry skrivaj sledil _njemu_? Dogajalo se je nekaj čudnega …

Glasovi iz učilnice so postajali vedno glasnejši. Pogovora samega Draco sicer ni mogel razločiti, kajti ni želel tvegati, da ga Harry (ali kdorkoli je že bil pod plaščem nevidnosti) odkrije, zato se vratom ni hotel preveč približati. Poleg tega tudi ni bil čisto prepričan, če sploh želi slišati, kaj 'Draco' tam notri s tako grobim in odrezavim tonom bevska v njegovega najljubšega učitelja. Mar se je skregal z Mojstrom napojev? To je bilo blazno čudno in Draco je posumil, da gre za zlorabo mnogobitnega napoja. Nekomu se je očitno zdelo zelo zabavno spremeniti v Draca Malfoya. Morda je to storil prav z namenom, da bi ga očrnil pri celotnem učiteljskem zboru. Za vsem skupaj bi bil lahko tisti zmešanec Smith ... Draco se mu je zameril prejšnji teden, ko mu ni pustil prepisovati pri kontrolki iz napojev. 

Nenadoma so se vrata sunkovito odprla in Tisti-ki-naj-bi-bil-Draco je planil po hodniku navzdol, takoj za njim pa še profesor Raws. 

Oseba pred vrati je snela plašč nevidnosti in se naslonila na steno. Bil je Harry. Draco je bil tik pred tem, da se še sam razkrije Harryju in ga vpraša, zakaj hudiča vohuni za njim po šolskih hodnikih in kje je staknil to nemogočo srajco ... V tistem trenutku je Harry stopil iz polteme. 

Okoli njegovega vratu se je zasvetila kravata zlato-rdečih tonov. Gryfondomska kravata!

Dracu je zastal dih. Ko se je zazrl v Harryjev napol besni, napol žalosten obraz, mu je postalo jasno, da to nikakor ni mogel biti pravi Harry. Pod nobenim pogojem. Vedel je, kako Harry izgleda, kadar je besen, in kako izgleda, kadar je žalosten. Poznal je vse izraze Harryjevega obraza. In po njih je znal razbrati, kaj Harry čuti, včasih še preden se je tega zavedel on sam. Ne. Ta fant v gryfondomski kravati, z brazgotino na čelu in čudnim sijajem v očeh ni bil Harry Potter. 

Draco je stopil nazaj k steni in se še tesneje ovil v plašč. Nekaj je bilo hudo narobe. So se Gryfondomovci kolektivno poigrali z mnogobitnim napojem? 

Nenadoma se je izza ovinka prikazala Hermiona Granger. 'Harry! Kam si izginil? Menda nisi sledil Malfoyu?'

Ti trije stavki so bili dovolj, da je Dracu postalo jasno, da ne gre za gryfondomske igrice, temveč za katastrofo apokaliptičnih razsežnosti. Potovanje po času je uničilo normalno sedanjost in ustvarilo bizaren svet, kjer Hermiona Granger kliče Harryja po imenu. 

'Prav sem imel,' je rekel Harry in se obrnil proti njej. 'Malfoy nekaj naklepa … Pa tudi Raws niti slučajno ni nedolžen.'

_Malfoy_?!

Grangerjeva je zmajala z glavo in globoko vzdihnila. 'Pa si čisto prepričan? Saj veš, da ne moreš gledati na Malfoya čisto objektivno, glede na to, da se že šest let sovražita …'

Draca je spreletel srh. Kot bi mu nekdo z mrzlo roko segel v srce. Grangerjeva in Harry sta še nekaj govorila, medtem ko sta izginjala po temačnem hodniku, a Draco ju ni več poslušal. To, kar je slišal, je bilo več kot dovolj … Imelo ga je sicer, da bi stekel za njima, Harryja trdno stisnil k sebi ... no, morda bi mu prej še eno primazal. Spremenjen svet gor ali dol, le kako ga lahko _sovraži_?! Ja, potem bi ga stisnil k sebi in mu zagotovil, da bo vse še v redu, ker se nič od tega ne dogaja _zares_ , in da morata samo najti izhod, izhod iz tega tako čudnega 20. decembra, v katerem ima Harry na čelu nekakšno brazgotino in je obenem besen ter nesrečen in kjer Draco nima pojma, kaj se dogaja, a ima grozljivo neprijeten občutek, da je vse skupaj prav njegova krivda …

Vendar, ne glede na to, kaj je bilo s to sedanjostjo narobe - to, da se sovražita, je bilo za Draca popolnoma nepredstavljivo. Morda so bili njuni prepiri res bolj divji in intenzivni kot pri ostalih parih, a niso nikoli trajali dlje kot 24 ur.

V vseh letih, kar sta se s Harryjem poznala, sta se resnično sprla samo dvakrat, in to v časih, ko še nista bila par.

Prvič se je to zgodilo že na začetku prvega letnika, ko je Draco še z zelo velikim veseljem uporabljal izraz 'brezkrvnež', ki se je na žalost nanašal tudi na Harryjevo mamo. Vse skupaj se je končalo s po enim krvavim nosom in plavim očesom ter z dvotedenskim kuhanjem mule, nakar je prišlo do popolnoma spontanega kompromisa. Draco je milostno izjavil, da bo uporabo neprimernega izraza omejil samo na ekstremne primerke, Harry pa je v zameno priznal, da je vsekakor neprimerno bolje biti čarovnik kot pa bunkelj. 

Naslednji incident se je zgodil sredi četrtega letnika in je bil mnogo bolj pomemben, kot je sprva kazalo. Takrat se je poleg divjanja hormonov v Dracovem telesu na Bradavičarki odvijal Trišolski turnir in Draco se je precej nepremišljeno in zelo očitno zacopal v enega od gostujočih Durmstrangovcev, kar je pri Harryju izzvalo zelo spektakularen izpad ljubosumja. Seveda ne Harryju in ne Dracu ni bilo jasno, kaj se pravzaprav dogaja z njima, in tako je ostalo vse do začetka lanskega leta, ko sta s pomočjo Gatke Garkinson, steklenice firewhiskeya in prazne lope ob igrišču za quidditch končno ugotovila, kako in kaj.

Novopečeni parček na Bradavičarki ni dvignil veliko prahu; pravzaprav ni bil nihče preveč presenečen. Malce več razburjanja je bilo v njunih osrednjih socialnih celicah; družinah Malfoy in Potter. Lily Potter je vedno upala, da se bo njen sin zaljubil v nekoga z vsaj kapljico bunkeljske krvi in jo je potrlo predvsem dejstvo, da Draco Malfoy pripada skrajno čistokrvni družini. Podobno je bilo z Dracovim očetom, le da v obratni smeri. Sive lase mu je sicer povzročal še problem nasledstva družine Malfoy, če bi Draco slučajno za vedno ostal v tej 'fazi', kot se je izrazil Lucius. Jamesu Potterju je bilo za krvni status popolnoma vseeno, ko bi le šlo za ljubko stvarco ženskega spola. Narcissa Malfoy pa je bila mnenja, da za njenega sina, ne glede na spol, krvni status ali zunanji izgled, tako ali tako ni nihče dovolj dober.

A ker so le redki starši zadovoljni z ljubezenskim izborom svojih mladoletnih potomcev, se Draco in Harry na njihovo mnenje nista kaj preveč ozirala. 

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Draco je obsedel na mrzlih tleh hodnika v drugem nadstropju in nemo zrl predse. Kaj naj stori? Iz žepa je potegnil stekleni vir zla in se zazrl v številke. Čas je bil pravilen. Draco je stvar pregledal z vseh strani, v upanju, da je morda spregledal nastavitve kakšne druge kategorije, ne samo datumske. Recimo, da bi bilo kakšen kazalec možno prestaviti iz položaja ' _vaša najhujša nočna mora_ ' v ' _realnost_ '. A na uri ni bilo ničesar drugega, razen zloveščih številk 20 12 1996, in Dracu je postalo jasno, da mora vzrok te nesrečne situacije tičati nekje drugje. O potovanju po času je vedel bore malo. O tem so nekoč nekaj govorili pri Zgodovini čarovništva, a kaj ko je bil to najbolj dolgočasen predmet na svetu in med neskončno dolgimi monologi profesorja Speedyja je Draco počel vse kaj drugega kot poslušal. Edino, kar si je zapomnil, je bilo tako imenovano zlato pravilo potovanja po času – če nočeš spremeniti sedanjosti, ne spreminjaj preteklosti! Pa saj ni ničesar spremenil! Ta kaos je vladal okrog njega že od trenutka, ko je stopil iz …

Knjižnica! Draco je v trenutku skočil na noge. Tisti črnolasi smrkavec in njegova bedasta knjiga sta kriva za to! 

Moral je nazaj v knjižnico, in to karseda hitro, se vrniti v leto 1938 in … In kaj? Nagnati smrkavca iz knjižnice? Bo sploh tam? Kako naj ve, v katero _uro_ se mora vrnit? Saj je minilo že skoraj pol ure! Prekleto … Draco si je sveto obljubil, da bo v bodoče, če se bo uspel rešiti tega pekla, posvečal uram Zgodovine čarovništva vso pozornost, ki si jo zaslužijo.

Preden je uspel narediti prvi korak, se je izza ovinka zaslišal glasen dekliški smeh in Draco je ponovno obstal na mestu. Izza stebra je stopila Weasleyeva sestra v družbi dveh Gryfondomovk.

'Pa te res ne moti, da je Harry na zabavo peljal Loono?' je radovedno vprašala ena izmed njiju.

Weasleyevka je lase z obupno razcepljenimi konicami vrgla na hrbet in se domišljavo namrdnila. 'Niti najmanj! To je storil samo iz usmiljenja do uboge revice.'

'Saj je res zelo očitno zatrapan vate!' je bleknila najmanjša izmed njih.

_Prosim_?! 

'Vem!' se je glasil zoprn odgovor, opremljen s histeričnim hihitanjem.

_Vem_?! Kaj hudiča pa si prekleta Ginny Weasley domišlja, da ve o _njegovem_ Harryju?! 

Gryfondomovke so zavile na stopnišče in po hodnikih je odmeval njihov v možgane zabadajoči smeh. Draco je zaprl oči in poskušal umiriti svoje dihanje. Občutek je imel, da bo na licu mesta hiperventiliral ali omedlel ali pa se mu bo enostavno zmešalo! Ali pa kar eno za drugim. Situacija je bila daleč nad vsemi mejami zdravega razuma. V tej bedasti sedanjosti ni bilo očitno NIČ normalno. Vse je bilo narobe!

Zdaj ni želel izgubiti niti minute več. Mora priti v knjižnico, pa četudi pri tem naleti na dvajset Gryfondomovk. Nič več ni bilo pomembno. Popraviti mora, kar je nehote spremenil med svojim potovanjem v preteklost. In to PRI TEJ PRIČI!

Knjižnica je bila odprta in na srečo še vedno prazna. Draco je s tresočimi rokami premetal številke nazaj v leto 1938 in uro nervozno stresel. Na zidu se je ponovno pojavil koledar s sliko mlevnikona, ki je nervozno opletal s cofom na rdeči kapi.

Koliko sekund je prvič minilo, preden se je pojavil mali črnolasec? Deset? Več? Manj? Draco se je nervozno oziral okoli sebe … Kje je zdaj ta prekleti smrkavec? Morda je že odšel, mogoče je bilo narobe kaj drugega … 

V naslednjem hipu se je na tik pred Dracom pojavil temnooki fant. 'Daj mi knjigo!' je zahteval in s pogledom ukazovalno pomignil na eno od polic, do katere očitno ni mogel seči.

Draco je globoko vzdihnil in stopil k policam. Zdaj ga ne sme polomiti! Ko bi si le zapomnil, katero knjigo mu je prej porinil v roke!

'Tole hočeš?' Draco je v ton glasu vložil vso prijaznost in sladkost, ki ju je v tistem trenutku premogel.

'Tisto zraven!' je rekel fant. 'Z rdečimi platnicami,' je še pristavil.

Draco je s police vzel v rdeč žamet vezano knjigo. 'Naj bo res vse zlato, kar se sveti – uvod v alkimijo' se je z zlatimi črkami svetilo na platnicah. Fant je pograbil knjigo, nekaj zamrmral v zahvalo in izginil iz knjižnice.

Ko se je Draco par sekund pozneje znoval znašel v sedanjosti, na hodnikih Bradavičarke ni bilo nobenih vidnih sprememb, pa tudi če bi bile, jih Draco med divjanjem v kletne prostore prav gotovo ne bi opazil. Zdaj mu je bilo že prav vseeno, koga sreča, pa četudi naleti na sebe kot Pihpuffovca … da le ne bi bil več Nekdo-ki-ga-Harry-sovraži.

Spolzgadovska dnevna soba je bila prazna. Tako, kot bi morala biti. Draco je planil v splanico. Samo en dokaz potrebuje, da mu je uspelo! Samo Harryjevo omaro mora odpreti in zagledati njegove stvari, pa bo takoj vedel, da je vse v redu. S tresočimi koraki je stopil k drugi omari z desne. Bila je zaklenjena. Harry ni nikoli, v vseh šestih letih, zaklenil svoje omare. NIKOLI!

Draco je z vso silo besno treščil v omaro. Kaj zdaj? Njegovo življenje je bilo nepreklicno in popolnoma uničeno! In uničil si ga je kar sam … Zakaj ni Harryju preprosto kupil leteče preproge, kot je sprva načrtoval? Nelegalna stvar v povezavi z letenjem bi bila več kot idealno darilo. Ampak ne … On je moral najti nekaj prekleto posebnega in unikatnega! In zdaj ima prekleto posebno in unikatno zmešano sedanjost! Z gryfondomskim Harryjem, ki ga sovraži z vsem srcem! 

Draco se je nemočno vrgel na posteljo in zakopal obraz v blazino. Ničesar več ne more storiti, da bi popravil to katastrofo. Lahko da je bilo v tej sedanjosti narobe še marsikaj drugega, a ta hip bi se sprijaznil s čemerkoli, tudi z bunkeljskim poreklom, ko bi le tale v-Ginny-Weasley-zaljubljeni-gryfondomski-zlovoljni-Harry postal spet normalen. Bil je celo pripravljen odkorakati v gryfondomski stolp in izpred zgroženih pogledov Gryfondomcev ugrabiti Harryja in ga odpeljati nekam na samo in mu skušati pojasniti, da je s to sedanjostjo nekaj hudo narobe in da jima je v resnici namenjeno, da preostanek življenja preživita skupaj ... Če je v tistem fantu z brazgotino vsaj kanček normalnega Harryja, ima morda celo možnost, da …

'Kje hudiča pa hodiš, Draco?! Skoraj sem zmrznil!' 

Med vrati spolzgadovske spalnice je stal Harry – _njegov_ Harry – in vprašujoče strmel vanj.

Draco se je brez besed pognal proti njemu in ga divje poljubil.

'Saj ne, da bi imel, kaj proti temu …' je začel Harry, ko je spet prišel do sape, 'ampak vseeno me zanima, zakaj si me pustil čakati več kot pol ure na mrazu.'

'Ti … ti si bil Gryfondomovec … in … sovražil si me! _Sovražil_ , Harry!' je Draco še enkrat poudaril z očitkom v glasu.

Harry ga je zaskrbljeno pogledal. 'Kaj imaš vročino?'

Draco je odkimal. 'Bil sem tam … Tako resnično je bilo vse skupaj … ampak zdaj je vse urejeno, samo pravo knjigo sem mu moral dati ...'

Harry je stopil korak nazaj in sumničavo priprl oči: 'Pa ne, da si spet kupoval božične piškote od Drznvraanovcev?! Saj veš, da še vedno ne vemo, kaj vse dajejo v njih …'

'Niso bili piškoti,' je nepotrpežljivo rekel Draco. 'Bilo je nekaj drugega …' Kaj točno se je že zgodilo? Draco se ni mogel več spomniti celotnega poteka zgodbe, samo manjše podrobnosti. Bilo je, kot da bi se spomin na dogodke iz pretekle ure v hipu zameglil. 

'Zaljubljen si bil v Ginny Weasley!' se je nenadoma spomnil in pisano pogledal Harryja, ki ga je nemudoma zaskrbljeno zgrabil za roko.

'Blede se ti, Draco! Nujno moraš v ambulanto!'

'Nič ni narobe z mano!' je odvrnil Draco in Harryja potegnil nazaj k sebi. 

'Si prepričan?' je vprašal Harry in z dlanjo preveril toploto Dracovega čela.

'Popolnoma!' se je nasmehnil Draco. 'Samo nekaj še – od kdaj hudiča zaklepaš omaro?!'

Harry se je zmagoslavno nasmehnil: 'Aha! Vedel sem, da boš poskusil!'

'Kaj pa?'

'Najti svoje darilo, pametnjakovič! Lani si mi premetal celo omaro!' je vzkliknil Harry. 'Čeprav …' je nadaljeval nekoliko nejevoljno, 'ne bi trenutno našel v njej nič pametnega. Letos sem popolnoma brez idej,' je zamrmral Harry.

Harry torej sploh še nima darila zanj?! Lepa reč! In zakaj že se je sekiral zaradi zaklenjene omare?

'Kaj pa imaš v roki?' je vprašal Harry in Draco je razprl dlan z majhnim, peščeni uri podobnim predmetom. Predmet se mu je zdel znan in ob pogledu nanj ga je obšel neprijeten občutek. Harry ga je vzel v roko in ga zamišljeno zavrtel.

'Pusti ga!' je nenadoma odločno vzkliknil Draco. Harry je presenečeno pogledal. 'Zakaj?'

'Neko zvezo ima z vsem, kar sem prej govoril,' je začel Draco, 'ampak ne spomnim se dobro, kaj …'

'Hočeš reči, da je ta stvar kriva za to, da naj bi te jaz nekoč nekje sovražil?!' je z nasmeškom vprašal Harry. Verjetno je bil prepričan, da je celotna zgodba zgolj plod zelo intenzivnih sanj. Draco je namreč že nekdaj imel zelo žive sanje in ko se je zbudil iz kakšne nočne more, je bilo potrebno kar nekaj truda, če ga je hotel kdo prepričati, da se mu je vse skupaj samo sanjalo. 

Harry je brez besed vrgel predmet na tla in ga odločno pohodil. Majhen oblaček vijoličastega dima se je dvignil nekam pod strop.

'Tako,' je rekel Harry, 'problem rešen.'

¨¨¨¨

Draco je krčevito zgrabil za rob leteče preproge, kajti presneta stvar je spet nenadzorovano zaplapolala v hladnem decembrskem zraku. Videti je bilo, kot da ima leteča preproga lastno voljo in jo je nemogoče imeti popolnoma pod kontrolo. To je šlo Dracu blazno na živce in zaželel si je svojega Nimbusa 2000. Pri metli je bilo vedno jasno, kdo je glavni. Edina prednost preproge je bila ta, da se je dalo zrak okoli nje prijetno segreti na sobno temperaturo, česar pri metli ni bilo mogoče. Kljub temu je bila njena svojeglavost grozno moteča.

A Harry je na preizkusni vožnji svojega božičnega darila tako užival, da se je Draco sklenil vzdržati pripomb o svojeglavih, pretirano temperamentnih, napol bunkeljskih artiklih zase. Navsezadnje je preprogo sam podaril Harryju.

'Lahko nehaš s tem?' je živčno vprašal Draco in potegnil čez rob visečega Harryja nazaj gor.

'Če pa je tako krasen razgled!' je navdušeno razlagal Harry. 'In tako kul občutek je, ko preproga čisto nepričakovano izgubi višino in …'

'Ja, ja, super je,' ga je z rahlim prizvokom panike v glasu prekinil Draco.

'Najboljše darilo, kar sem ga kadarkoli dobil,' je zadovoljno rekel Harry.

Seveda je bilo najboljše! Draco je zanj moral uporabiti vse najbolj mračne zveze z Nokturno ulico, kar jih je imel, poleg tega je moral cel 23. december pošiljati naokoli sove, kajti preprodajalci preprog so na turško-bolgarski meji doživeli manjše carinske neprijetnosti in malo je manjkalo, da ni Harry za letošnji božič ostal brez darila. 

Preproga se je končno umirila in zdaj je mirno drsela nad zasneženimi, s soncem obsijanimi krošnjami dreves. Ogrevalni urok še ni popustil in zrak je bil zdaj že pošteno topel, očitno malce preveč za Harryja, ki je pravkar odložil plašč in odprl dva gumba na srajci. Draco se je odločil, da bo za nekaj časa pozabil na potencialne nevarnosti letečih preprog, in je končno spustil rob preproge, kajti nujno si je moral še enkrat – sicer že četrtič ta dan – ogledati svoje darilo.

'Še zdaj ne morem verjet, da ti je tista moja bedasta nočna mora dala idejo za tole …' Ob Dracovem dotiku repa madžarskega dolgorogača na Harryjevi rami je zmaj bruhnil majhen plamenček v smeri Harryjevih prsi. 

'Ko si rekel, da se ti je tista brazgotina zdela seksi,' se je nasmehnil Harry, 'sem pomislil, da bi bila tetovaža popolno darilo.'

'Se ne bi mogel bolj strinjati …' je zadovoljno rekel Draco. 'Včasih se kar splača imeti nočne more.'

Harry se je lenobno pretegnil, položil glavo v Dracovo naročje in zamišljeno prestregel njegovo roko, ki je s prsti narahlo drsela po robovih zmaja.

'Če se ti še kdaj misli sanjati o kakšnem Harryju, ki te sovraži,' je zamrmral in močneje stisnil Dracovo dlan, 'mu povej, da nima pojma, kaj zamuja ...'


End file.
